


Down With the Sickness

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fluff, fem! Jack mention, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Which is worse?Ryan on a murder break, or Ryan when he's sick?You be the judge after reading this.





	Down With the Sickness

Gavin woke up to the sound of coughing in the bedroom next to him. He looked at the alarm clock on his dresser.

7:00 AM.

A bit early to be up on a Saturday, but the coughing was his alarm clock this time. The coughs got more and more violent, and he realized that Ryan was the sick one.

"Ryan! Ry-bread! I'm coming, love! H-hang on!" Gavin yelled, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Ow, bloody hell..." He put on his slippers and Minecraft Creeper bathrobe and rushed to Ryan's bedroom. 

He burst open the door to see his boyfriend huddled under the covers, with used and balled-up tissues scattered on the bed and the floor around him. His hair was out of the ponytail and scattered all over his face. 

"Ryan! Are you okay?" Gavin slowly walked in the room.

The most feared man in Los Santos shakily reached a hand out to Gavin. "Help me, Gavin... I feel like crap. I think I'm dying."

"DYING?! Ryan, don't be an over-dramatic pleb! Then, you'll make me worry and I'll probably burn the house down while making you soup! Look, I already fell on my arse trying to get over here, and I don't wanna make any more mistakes. So, here's what gonna happen, yeah? You stay right there." Gavin rushed to the bathroom and put on some latex gloves. He picked up the trash can in Ryan's room and started throwing out all the tissues and random cans of Diet Coke he found lying around the bed. Gavin shook his head. "Ryan, Diet Coke is not going to help you feel better. No more for you."

"B-But Gavin!" Ryan whined, and then started coughing again.

"No! I can't even dump you at Jack's, because she's doing some business stuff with Geoffrey. So, I gotta make her proud and take care of you before our next heist. And if that means you can't have Diet Coke, then so be it." 

Ryan grumbled as he started to get out of bed and grab his face paint.

Gavin gasped and pushed him back in the bed after throwing away his gloves. "What the hell are you doing, you knobhead?"

"...putting my face paint on." Ryan stated the obvious.

Gavin just groaned and took the face paint away. "You are not the Vagabond today. And you're not leaving the house. You are Ryan Haywood, my lovely boyfriend, and you're going to stay in bed while I take care of you. Now, I want you to lie back down while I get your medicine. Can you do that for me? Please?" Gavin gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Ryan gave a small smile and curled back under his black and mini skull-faced blankets.

'Now, which damn medicine is it??' Gavin thought as he opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Painkillers, vitamins and cold medicine lined the shelves. Gavin picked up the gummi bear vitamins that he took each morning and shook the bottle. Empty. He groaned and threw it away. "Damn it. Gotta buy more later." 

He started rummaging around, quickly reading the labels for what each medicine was specified to cure. "Where's the bloody cough medicine?! Ah! Got it! Hang on, Ryan! Gavvy is coming!" He shook a black medicine bottle filled with some quite thick red liquid and rushed back to Ryan...

...who was sitting up in bed, playing PUBG.

"Ryan! Wot're you doing?! You're supposed to be resting, love!"

"I AM resting!" Ryan motioned to himself in the bed. "I'm in the bed, but I'm also playing video games. I'm multi-tasking." 

"Ryan, you're such a child, I swear." Gavin face-palmed. He opened the medicine bottle and poured some of it in the serving cup. "Drink this. It'll help that nasty cough of yours." 

With one sniff and cough, Ryan pushed Gavin's hand away. "Ugh. Pass." 

"Really? The most wanted man in the city is denying some cough medicine a kid could take with no problems?! I'm shocked and honestly offended! I thought you were tougher than that. Now, come on. Open your mouth and go 'ahhh'!" Gavin tried to get closer, but Ryan just crawled away from him on the bed, and also trying to focus on the game.

"Get that away from me! I don't want it!" Ryan made a scrunched up face in disgust.

Gavin sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "This is gonna be harder than I thought. All right, look. What will it take for you to drink this medicine? I can't believe it's come down to making deals with you over taking your medicine..."

Ryan accepted his 40th place fate in PUBG and thought. "Well, since you're offering, you can spend Monday night cuddling with me instead of going to get bevs at some bar with the lads. I don't think I can stand to see you get a black eye from a bar fight you start and can't finish. Your golden sunglasses can only hide so much."

"That's all it'll take?"

"That's it." 

"...fine. Deal. Now drink, Haywood." Gavin put the cup of cough medicine in Ryan's hands and the sick gent drank it, as per the agreement. Ryan shuddered as the syrup went down his throat. "Good God. You could kill a man with this stuff!" Ryan proclaimed.

"Uhh...I don't think so, but I'm gonna probably lock this medicine away in case you get any ideas." Gavin scratched the back of his head. "Would you like tea, Ryan? You know I make a mean cup of tea. Being from the UK, and all." 

Ryan gave a light chuckle, which turned into more violent coughs and nodded his head. "Y-yeah. Tea would be great. You know just how I like it, too."

Gavin gave a smirk and a wink. "Of course I do, love. It'd be a crime to get your tea wrong. Now, you lie there and let the medicine work while I make the tea."

You would think that Ryan would listen to Gavin and finally take it easy and relax in bed.

You would be wrong.

\----------------

"Jaaaack," Gavin whined on the phone, hours later. He was lying on the living room couch. He could hear sounds of throwing knives sticking into the wall coming from Ryan's room. "I'm sorry to call while you're busy, but you gotta help me! I thought I could handle a sick Vagabond, but he's unbearable when he's sick!" Gavin paused and then threw his head back with a groan. "I know he's my boyfriend and I love him to death, but the pleb won't listen to me!" 

Gavin stood up and went back to the kitchen, mixing the soup he was making for Ryan. "Make a deal? I already did that, Jack! I did that with the cough medicine. He slept for like 2 hours and now he's throwing knives into the dart board I put on the door! What do I do? He won't lie down!" He took a sip of the soup and smiled. "mmm, that tastes good. Huh? No, Jack, not the phone! I'm making soup for Ryan!" 

"Huh? Did you call me?" [THWIP!] "Bulls-eye!" Ryan cheered.

Gavin poured some soup in a bowl and carried it to Ryan's room. "Hold on, Jack. I'm going in his room right now." He opened the door to find Ryan in position to throw another knife. "BLOODY HELL!" 

"...this isn't what it looks like?"

Gavin put the soup on the small table he set up for Ryan, then shoved his phone into Ryan's knife-free hand. "Jack wants to talk to you."

"H-Hey, Jack." Ryan answered. "Y-Yeah, I'm relaxing. I-" His eyes widened. "Uh huh. Y-Yes, ma'am. Of course. Bye-bye." He quickly hung up the phone.

"Wot did she say?" 

"To listen to you or she'll make me worse than sick." 

Gavin laughed and crawled in bed next to him, quick kiss on the cheek. "Guess you'll feel better in no time."


End file.
